Dos hermanas excluidas
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Homenaje, saludo, dedicacion y regalo para Metal-DragonGX. AU y homenaje de sus historias de Wattpad llamadas "La rebeldia de Leni" y "El cambio de Lana". Calificado "T" por Loudcest y violencia.
1. Prologo

**Esta historia va a ser un AU de las historias de Metal-DragonGX llamadas "La rebeldía de Leni" y "El cambio de Lana" que se encuentran en Wattpad y se tratan de NSL. Ya que le pedí autorización para hacer una pre cuela (Pero que luego lo pensé hacerlo un AU) de sus historias en donde Leni y Lana no mataron a su familia y pienso hacer otros AUs de historias de MontanaHatsune92 y Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei y quizás combine sus obras en una. Esto no es un plagio como hice antes. De hecho es un homenaje, regalo y dedicación a Metal-DragonGX. Y también a Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei por inspirarme de una de sus historias de Wattpad llamada "Quiero estar a tu lado". También tendrá Loudcest (Lanacoln y Lenicoln).**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House le pertenece a su respectivo creador y estos dos fics (que ahora los convertí en uno).**

Esta historia se nos ubica en el patio de la familia Loud. Allí se encontraba un niño albino de 11 años, estando encerrado en un traje de ardilla. Junto con dos de sus hermanas: Leni, una de las mayores y Lana una de las menores. Esto ocurrió cuando luego de que Lincoln, que fuese acusado de mala suerte y lo sacaran de la casa este intento disculparse fue al partido de Lynn poniéndose un traje y se disculparon con el pero al darse cuenta de que el traje contenía la mala suerte, obligaron al albino no quitarse el traje o si no enfrentaría las consecuencias, como que le pegaran y no le dieran, postre, cena y que lo dejaran dormir afuera sin protección o que cada vez que lo venían a rescatar de un abusivo solo era por el traje, lo cual solo destrozaba más a Lincoln.

Pero todo eso iba a cambiar cuando Lana y Leni lo defendieron y pensando que "la mala suerte les lavo el cerebro" las echaron afuera y eso aumento más abusivos que les causo fastidio por pensar que arruinarían su objetivo de entretenerse y no aburrirse burlándose de Lincoln, haciéndose los héroes que derrotan a unos villanos de cumplir una venganza.

Y así fue como paso…

 **Sé que esto es muy corto, pero con lo que yo dejare aquí voy a poner que en el siguiente capítulo mostrare como paso lo de Lana y Leni y también va a haber Loudcest. No necesito poner el nombre de las parejas de hermanos incestuosas que puse arriba ya saben cuales son.**

 **Le mando saludos a:**

 ***Metal-DragonGX (Por pedirme autorización de hacer esto).**

 ***Tomoya Scarlet hakurei (Por ponerme como su autor favorito nwn y por seguir mis historias "Nueva novia" y "Tu deseo es una orden para mi" y ponerla como sus favoritas y por recibir las alertas de mis historias y porque su historia de Wattpad llamada "Quiero estar a tu lado" pronto hare un homenaje hacia a ti).**

 ***MontanaHatsune92 (Pronto te hare un homenaje a ti en mi UA de "Sangre de hermanos" y por mencionarme en el epilogo de "Te amo" y mi homenaje hacia a ti. Por cierto fue un buen final. Ahora queda solamente esperar la secuela de cómo la gente supo de cómo dos personas que son hermanos, y cometieron un pecado tan conocido y prohibido como el incesto, tuvieron hijos. (No me imagino si en la escuela llamaran a Lyra y a Lemmy unos "frikis/bichos raros y/o raritos por ser los resultados del producto de una relación incestuosa).**

 ***pirata (por su comentario en "Tu deseo es una orden para mi").**

 **Sin más augustospiller se despide.**

 **Hasta la vista lectores.**

 **O debería decir baby.**


	2. Dandome cuenta de mi error (Lana)

**Aqui fue como paso de que Lana y Leni las excluyeran. Pero como ellas se entrometieron comenzare relatando sus problemas una por una así que como Lana fue la primera en darse cuenta de su error y Leni fue la segunda, empezare con Lana y luego comenzare con Leni y más adelante hablare de cómo fue que se volvieron un "trio incestuoso".**

 **También mencionare que es la primera vez que escribo Loudcest.**

 **También hare en el futuro un UA de "Llamadas" del escritor Banghg. Le mando saludos a él también.**

 **Disclaimer: Mencionare de nuevo que no me pertenece TLH ni estos fics (que antes eran dos separados pero ahora son uno solo y en homenaje a quien mencione anterior mente en el capítulo).**

Como anteriormente se dijo, Lana y Leni fueron mandadas a dormir afuera debido a que defendieron a Lincoln ¿Cómo paso?

Un día cuando Lana necesito de Lincoln con el traje de ardilla para que fuesen a una pelea de cocodrilos ya que ella se inscribió allí para pelear y no quería perder.

-Deséame suerte.- dijo la rubia con la gorra roja entrando a la arena

-De acuerdo. Suerte.- dijo el albino deseándole suerte a su hermanita entrando a la arena de lodo.

Y desde ahí comenzó la pelea en el fango de Lana contra el cocodrilo. Los dos intentaron aventarse y empujarse hasta que se rindiesen. Pero Lana agarro del pecho al cocodrilo y enredo sus piernas y sus brazos contra su cuerpo haciendo que los dos giraran. Ella se aposición arriba y encima de él agarrando sus brazos sin la posibilidad de escapar y golpeando su cara contra el fango como si fuese un trapo. A lo que luego llego el entrenador y dijo:

-1, 2, 3… Ding Ding Ding tenemos una ganadora ¡Lana Loud!- dio el entrenador la victoria a Lana y todos felicitándola para luego yendo a hablar con su hermano mayor de pelos blancos.

-Lincoln ¿adivina qué? ¡GANE! ¡Y mira lo que me dieron!- le enseño un trofeo que gano por esa pelea. Y todo porque él le deseo suerte a su hermanita mecánica.

-No hay de que.- le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro de su hermano, aun estando adentro del traje y comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación pesada en su cuerpo. ¿Qué era? De seguro debe ser la culpa y el remordimiento que le remordía la consciencia haciéndola sentir culpable dándose cuenta del error que cometió. Le hizo daño a su hermano pero él se lo devolvió deseándole suerte y gano algo. Pero decidió ignorarlo para que luego se fueran al parque.

Mientras Lincoln vigilaba a Lana mientras jugaba en el fondo con el lodo con su trofeo apareció un niño. Era aquel que se burlaba de Lincoln estando en el traje de ardilla y si no obedecía sus órdenes como que bailara tenía que pagar el precio, como si matarlo o asesinarlo "seria lo único que le haría feliz y reírse y no estar nunca más aburrido".

-Miren es la ardilla ¡voy a humillarlo!- reconoció esa voz y empezó a tener miedo y vio un niño más bajo que el acercándosele con cara de enojado y aburrido.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Lincoln temeroso.

-Quiero que bailes para mí. Estoy muy aburrido y gozar de tu sufrimiento es lo único que me alegrara el día.- dijo el niño con esa advertencia que no tenía sentido que burlarse de alguien es lo único que lo haría reírse.

-No lo hare.- dijo firme pero temeroso.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! **¿¡MALDITO MOCOSO CRETINO?!** \- chillo el niño.

-¡Que no lo hare! ¡Y si estas aburrido ve a hacer otra cosa! ¡COMO HACER UN CASTILLO DE ARENA!- vio lo ridículo que sonaba que estaba aburrido y reírse de el era lo único que le sacaría una sonrisa, o una de maldad o ira.

- **¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES! ¡Y SI NO LO HACES! ¡TE ACUSARE CON MI MAMA A TUS PADRES Y OJALA QUE TE ENCIERREN POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD O PEOR HACERTE PASAR LOS PEORES MOMENTOS DE TU VIDA HACIENDOLOS UN INFIERNO HASTA QUE ME CANSE O ME MUERA!** \- soltó ese capricho pero hizo que Lincoln soltara una risa de burla.

-Jaja quisiera verlo.- dio esa burla el albino.

-Bien… **¡YA QUE NO QUIERES OBEDECER MIS ORDENES TE HUMILLARE Y TE GOLPEARE AHORA MISMO!** \- se lanzó contra Lincoln el niño y comenzaron a rodar hasta que cayeran en el lodo en donde estaba Lana y ella lo que le hacia ese niño y ella intervino con la acción defendiéndolo a su hermano de ese abusivo.

-¡OYE DEJALO EN PAZ!- grito Lana.

-Vaya parece que hay diversión doble para mi.- dijo el bravucón con malicia.

-¡ESO JAMAS!- le lanzo lodo a la cara del niño lo cual provoco más ira en él.

-¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS!- chillo con ira el infante lanzándosele contra la hermana lodosa del albino, comenzando a pelear en el lodo como si fuesen unos cerdos en un granero hasta que Lana le lanzo más lodo y una cantidad entrándole en la boca decidiendo así irse.

-Esto aún no ha acabado.- dijo ese niño derrotado yéndose pero que tarde o temprano volvería.

 **No se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo voy a poner como Lincoln se disculpo con Lana y luego los dos se enamoraron y cometieron un pecado tan prohibido como el incesto (o debería decir… ¿Que surgió el Lanacoln? (Imito a Luan) Jejeje ¿entienden? No importa 7.7)**

 **En el siguiente capítulo voy a mencionar como le paso esto a Leni**

 **Ahora le enviare respuestas a mis seguidores y lectores (Básicamente es la primera vez que lo hago como lo hace mi amigo MontanaHatsune92):**

 ***Armanduxbstds, El lobo solitario, BloodbaneD4rkness y Marcos Dark Knight: Gracias por seguir esta historia y ponerla como su favorita ^_^.**

 ***RCurrent: De hecho no pondré a Lucy. Por como yo homenajeo a MetalDragon-GX, ya que le pedí autorización de hacer esto, solo pondré a Lana y Leni. A Lucy la voy a poner en otra historia que tengo homenajeada para MontanaHatsune92 y Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei junto con Luna. Pero no hare que la familia se arrepienta de hecho tengo otros planes para ellos en los siguientes capítulos jejeje. Entiendo lo que dijo Montana sobre la bronca de Lynn con el capítulo y que ya paso y tu opinión sobre el Lynncoln y bla bla bla. Pero ya se están subiendo muchos fics de UAs sobre capítulos de series, pero en especial de esta.**

 **Sin más adiosito.**


	3. Una disculpa y un romance prohibido

**Aquí está, como he prometido antes, como Lincoln se disculpó con Lana con lo de la mala suerte y los dos se enamoraron. Sabiendo que es incesto y es prohibido, evitaran a toda costa que cualquiera lo sepa para que no los "re-contra-maten". Luego lo hare con Leni y así surgirá también el incesto entre los dos con Lana haciendo tres y evitar a toda costa que también lo descubran ya que ellas ahora forman un "trio incestuoso" y deben evitar que aparte de matarlos quizás los descuarticen como lo hicieron con Tupac Amaru II en Perú del siglo XVIII durante la rebelión con el Imperio Español y fracaso en el intento.**

 **Pero como sea aquí está el siguiente capitulo:**

-Gracias…- dijo Lincoln agradeciéndole a su hermana.

-No hay de que.- dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto suavemente.

-Lincoln… Lo siento.- dijo con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- no entendió que estaba pasando.

-Lincoln… Lo siento… Perdón por cómo te trate… Me di cuenta de eso cuando me deseaste suerte y gane fácilmente… Comencé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta y me remordía la conciencia… Creo que era la culpa. Decidí ignorarlo pero cuando te defendí me di cuenta que fui una tonta Linky. Espero que me perdones.- dijo llorando y con tristeza.

-Si te perdono Lana.- le perdono el albino a su hermana, mientras él se sacó la cabeza del traje y el beso los labios de su hermana mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y con ternura mientras el sol caia y la noche dominaba.

-¿Lincoln?- pregunto la rubia mecánica.-Me besaste… ¿te diste cuenta de lo que acabamos de cometer?

-Er... ¿Incesto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí. Y mejor hay que guardar esto en secreto. Porque besar a tu hermano o hermana, suena muy enfermo. Por sin mencionar que es lo más prohibido que los espectáculos de pirotecnia, y si alguien o más bien dicho, nuestra familia se entera tal vez nos matarían o aún mejor pero a la vez peor: quizás nos descuarticen como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que lo que cometimos es un romance prohibido y que quizás nos "asesinen" por dar mala suerte y pensar que te "lave el cerebro". Pero…- suspira-…A veces se siente algo tierno estar a tu lado. Siempre me ayudaste aunque con esto de la mala suerte no, y te perdono.

-Tambien siento lo mismo aunque esto que hicimos está mal. Desde este día, este va a ser nuestro secreto ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.-dio esa promesa el albino hacia su hermana con gorro rojo mientras los dos se dieron un pequeño beso en sus labios para luego ponerse la cabeza del traje y que los dos se fueran a casa antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta y castigasen a Lincoln y no supiesen el tan prohibido pecado sabiendo que quizás, y solo quizás, los asesinarían o descuartizar como lo hacían en el Imperio Romano o cuando América Latina formaba parte del Imperio Español.

 **En el siguiente capítulo voy a poner a Leni que se disculpara con su hermanito y llegando a descubrir sus sentimientos, y que evitaran a toda costa que sepan su secreto "prohibido".**

 **Respuestas de los reviews:**

 ***RCurrent: Ya verás cómo hago arrepentir a toda la familia. Y no. No cambiare de opinión. Sí, no haré de hecho sufrir a los padres, sufriré también a las hermanas por igual. De hecho no pondré a Bobby, Ronnie o Sam. Por como esto es un homenaje a Metal-DragonGX solo pondré a Lana y Leni (En los siguientes capítulos ella se disculpara con el también y cometerá incesto con el también). Y de hecho no hare que los Louds usen trajes de ardilla de hecho ya se me ocurrirá una forma de hacerlos sufrir.**

 ***t10507: Gracias por decir que mis capítulos son nuevos. Y por como esperabas el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bueno sin más**

 **augusto esta fuera.**


	4. Dandome cuenta de mi error (Leni)

**Aquí está como dije antes: cómo fue que Leni se disculpó con Lincoln y luego junto con Lana se volvieron en "un trio incestuoso".**

Un día cuando Leni necesitaba de Lincoln con el traje de ardilla para ir al centro comercial para que hubiese una venta exclusiva de ropa a mitad de precio y que se la comprara, y que aparte ya no estuviese en venta por culpa de la mala suerte…

-Linky quédate aquí, mientras yo compro esta ropa.- dijo Leni entrando a la tienda.

-De acuerdo.- obedeció la orden de su hermana fashionista y se quedó esperando afuera para que la "mala suerte" no arruinara la venta.

-Vaya vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí.

-Oh no.- dijo Leni preocupada.

Era Michelle Daniel. Una rival de Leni que se caracterizaba por ser rica, malvada, egocéntrica, malcriada, malparida y mandona.

-Pero si es la tonta y la ardillita.

-¿Qué quieres Michelle?

-No estoy feliz con lo que tengo asi que te robare lo tuyo.- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras se acercaba a su bolso para robarle sus cosas.

-No te atrevas.- le advirtió Leni.

-¿O qué?- dijo Michelle desafiante.

-¡Oye aléjate de mi hermana!- entro Lincoln a aquella cruel escena quien se había quitado el traje.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡LA MALA SUER…!-pero Lincoln la interrumpió.

-¡No importa! ¡Yo te defenderé!- se puso en defensiva el albino.

-Miren es el niño ardilla.- se burló Michelle.- Esto es mejor ¡los humillare a ambos para que no esté aburrida!

-¡Eso jamás!- le dio una patada a Michelle en la pierna.

-¡AHORA SI! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- grito con ira, odio y venganza Michelle.- ¡Jessica! ¡A EL!- le ordeno Michelle a su mano derecha quien salto de la nada y tomo a Lincoln del cuello fuertemente azotándolo contra una pared. Lincoln, para tomar ventaja, el vio que la amiga de Michelle tenía unos lentes así que se los saco de la cabeza y los lanzo para que ella y Michelle se distrajeran y escaparan de ahí.

-¡DONDE ESTAN!- grito Michelle luego de perder de vista a Lincoln y a Leni.

-¡ESTO NO ACABO AUN! ¡TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRAN QUE SALIR Y ENFRENTARME!- grito Michelle resignada a irse pero que aún no había acabado…

 **Respuestas de los reviews:**

 ***Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei: Sé que debería hacerlo más largo pero todos tienen una forma de escribir y no los juzgan. En mi caso escribo por separado (como se disculparon, como cometieron incesto C:).**

 ***vlackfz, YasuoKashida y David Harrel: Gracias por poner esta historia como su favorita y por recibir la alerta de capitulo ^_^.**

 **Lamento decirles que durante unos días, esta historia quedara en hiatus hasta un nuevo aviso, debido a que me iré de vacaciones y me conseguiré una computadora nueva y poder continuar la historia desde ese aparato. Y en los aviones no puedo usar un dispositivo de comunicación electrónico.**

 **Asi que hasta la vista (Hasta cuando consiga el computador nuevo)**

 **augusto esta fuera.**


	5. Disculpa y Lenicoln

**¡Hola a todos! ¡He vuelto! ¡Ahora escribiendo desde mi computadora nueva! ¡Oficialmente el hiatus se acaba! Perdón si me tarde más de lo creído... Es que en esta computadora nueva la acabe de actualizar e incluso al Word.**

 **Antes de comenzar debo decirles una N/A que no les dije en mi otro fic "Tu deseo es una orden para mí". Que cuando dije que me base en Sangre de Hermanos entre otros fics basados en NSL, Básicamente me base en "Sangre de Hermanos" cuando descubrieron el incendio del campo de Baseball pero en los siguientes capítulos se arrepienten pero en mi caso ahí son todos unos locos, por sin mencionar desquiciados y vengadores con sed de sangre y carne de su hermano (pero para ellos es una plaga o un enemigo mortal dispuesto principalmente a huir como un cobarde y luego luchar hasta el final). Solo queria decirlo. ^_^**

 **Pero como sea aquí esta como prometí el quinto capítulo:**

Luego de que Leni y Lincoln huyeran del centro comercial hacia el parque escondiéndose en un arbusto tras su pelea con la matona de Leni.

-Gracias Linky. - dijo Leni agradeciendo a su hermano de haberla salvado de la pretenciosa de Michelle.

-No hay de qué. - le devolvió Lincoln el agradecimiento.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡El traje! - intento Leni susurrar lo más bajo posible para que ninguna de sus hermanas no lo viese y lo intentase agredir como si fueran unos abusivos queriéndole robar su dinero del almuerzo a un nerd o la delatara como una muy cobarde.

-Eso no importa. - le susurro Lincoln.

\- ¿Cómo que no importa? La mala suerte se va a.…- pero antes de que Leni pudiera decir algo Lincoln la interrumpió.

-Leni, la mala suerte no existe. Te mintieron. - le dijo el albino simplemente. - Te mintieron todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Leni con su inocencia.

Desde ahí Lincoln le decidió contar lo que paso. Le dijo que eso de la mala suerte no fue nada más que una excusa de Lynn tras perder un partido y que quizás habría usado esa excusa para no ir al evento de ninguna. Hasta Lisa creyó en tal cosa apoyándolas con una teoría y paso a la parte en cuando lo echaron de casa y luego se disculpó, pero lo obligaron a usar un traje y lo amenazaron con no quitárselo, menciono la parte en la cual Lincoln descubrió sus profundos sentimientos hacia Lana y que decidieron no contárselo a nadie de su incesto o si no los asesinarían. Hasta recordó los batidos que siempre le hacían con cariño por como ella no podía salir las otras decidieron dárselo. Pero es todo lo contrario. Siempre se los tomaban con avaricia para que su delicioso sabor no se volviese en uno asqueroso y horrible por sin mencionar que le mintieron diciendo que estaba jugando y que vendieron sus muebles pensando que se quemarían por su mala suerte y le mintieron diciendo que estaban plagadas de insectos y desde ahí vino el dinero en donde compraron cosas para ella, que en su caso eran telas para hacer ropa. Pero eran telas compradas con el dinero a base del sufrimiento de su único hermanito. Y que cuando ella no estaba por ahí, le pegaban, le decían cosas tan feas y despiadadas que hasta dirían que deberían haberlo abortado. Esas cosas tan horribles que le paso a Lincoln y luego le conto a la Mas dulce de toda la familia, fueron como unas balas de un arma de fuego de alto calibre como una ametralladora a su corazón. No supo nunca en que momento podía llorar o gritar amargadamente. Porque ahora supo toda la verdad: Que comenzaron a desearle lo peor al único niño de la familia por algo tan estúpido como la suerte, que le mintieron para no ayudarle, se tomaban todos esos smoothies para ellos solos y nadie más. Ni siquiera para los niños que sufren de hambruna en países de África como Kenia o Sudáfrica serian la excepción.

En resumen: fue mentida, engañada, usada y manipulada... Para hacer el peor mal de los males: Maltratar a su único hermanito. Por sin mencionar que se aprovecharon de su gentileza y dulzura para los propósitos propios de las otras hermanas. Fue usada como una esclava por propósitos egoístas y ahora se dio cuenta de que fue engañada y manipulada incluso de su error.

-Linky... *snif* *snif* TOT … Perdóname... Perdóname si no me di cuenta de lo que te hacían, creo que después de todo si me merezco que me digan tonta... Pero más... Una retrasada. - dijo Leni con tristeza y con lágrimas en sus ojos y aceptando el hecho de que fue una tonta muy tonta de esas veces que siempre lo negaba, pero luego su expresión de lamento paso a una enojada y angustiada. - ¡NO PUEDO CREER ¡QUE ME ¡ENGAÑARAN! ¡ESOS PINCHES PUTOS! - Dijo Leni enojada casi gritando e insultando a su familia, pero Lincoln la silencio para que ninguna de sus hermanas los descubriera y los golpearan y luego los arrestaran conduciendo a más problemas.

-Leni, ya no llores. No quiero que te oigan.

-Ok Linky.

-Yo también te perdono. - se disculpó el albino para luego darle un beso en su boca.

-Deberíamos guardar esto en secreto ¿no crees? Porque si no nos asesinarían. - le dijo Lincoln dándose cuenta de que cometieron algo prohibido conocido como el incesto.

-Ok Linky, lo prometo.

Leni se quedó esperando unos segundos para que Lincoln, que saliera sin ser visto por las otras hermanas, recogiera su traje y se fueran a casa en donde Lana y Leni lo defenderían y llegaríamos por donde comenzó todo esto.

 **En el siguiente capítulo Lana y Leni lo defenderán, siendo echadas de la casa injustamente con un plan de venganza.**

 **Respuestas de los reviews:**

 ***J. Nagera: ¿Así que "El cambio de Lana" se llamaba "La historia de Lana"? Hm no lo sabía pensé que se llamaba "El cambio de Lana" pero como sea todos nos equivocamos a veces. Qué bueno que leyeras esas historias y opinaras "que para que NSL se volviese el episodio más odiado que cualquiera sirviese como una herramienta para hacer fics" y como sea también te mando saludos y seguiré exponiendo más Loudcest en este fic. Y también te agradezco por seguir este fic y ponerlo como tu favorito**

 **Le mando saludos a:**

 *** canasodvdg2 (por poner esta historia como tu favorita ^_^)**

 ***cazadornegro (por seguir "Tu deseo es una orden para mi" y por ponerlo como tu favorito ^_^)**


	6. Respuestas y saludos a mis seguidores

**Respuestas y saludos:**

 ***miguelpuentedejesus: Jeje no hay de que... Saludos amigos**

 ***J. Nagera: Tambien te mando saludos jeje, y gracias por que te guste mi estilo de escribir malas palabras.**

 ***RCurrent: ¿A que te refieres con que poner Loudcest en un AU no es funcional? Para mi es funcional y no lo fuerzo. Y en cuanto a que pasara con las hermanas, pues... Ya se me ocurrira algo.**

 ***Metal-DragonGX: El motivo de hacerte un homenaje con un AU de tus historias hecho con tu permiso, se me ocurrio cuando hiciste la continuacion del fic "Cold Night" de MontanaHatsune92, cosa que ese One-Shot se encontraba en y no en Wattpad, si puedes hacer una continuacion o AU de un fic con el permiso del autor original y subirlo a cualquier pagina que tenga que ver con Fanfiction (Como por ejemplo Wattpad o Archive of our own), entonces tambien puedo jeje. A propósito deberías subir tus historias de Wattpad aquí en fanfic para que todos las puedan ver. Hasta LordKent11 lo hizo.**

 **Saludos a:**

 ***red star 6**

 ***Felix12791**

 ***Metal-DragonGX**

 **Se que se esperaban que hiciera un capitulo de lo que pasaria luego pero decidi hacer este capitulo con las respuestas a mis comentaristas y seguidores por separados para que no me tardase mucho en escribir la situacion de los capitulos.**

 **También le agradezco a todos mis seguidores por lograr que esta historia tuviese tantas visitas. De verdad les debo una jeje.**

 **Bueno nos veemos.**

 **Los saluda augustospiller.**

 **¡SAYONARA!**


	7. Como se metieron en este lio

**Bueno, aquí regreso con mi fic homenaje a Metal-DragonGX llamado "Dos hermanas excluidas". Muchos se van a preguntar porque no estuve actualizándolo este fic. Pues bueno mis otros proyectos que yo tengo en mente, Las charlas en privado con los otros autores, los homenajes que me reservaron, así como yo se los reservé a ellos, mi aparición por "Ficgelion", los fanfics que yo pedí a otros autores, los comentarios y/u opiniones de varios fics no me dejaron seguir con esta historia. Pero ahora prometo terminarla, recuerden que en el capítulo anterior le puse saludos y respuestas a mis seguidores y lectores para que de esa forma no hiciese el capítulo más largo. Pero bueno aquí continua el capítulo:**

Luego de que Lincoln y Leni regresaran a su casa del centro comercial, al entrar a la casa se toparon con su familia, toda enojada por algo.

O por alguien...

\- ¿Leni se puede decir que estuvieron haciendo este día? - le pregunto su madre.

-Estuve andando en el comercial. - dijo Leni en su defensa. Pero su tono de voz no se le notaba la tontería y/o la inocencia en ella.

-Pues acabamos de recibir una llamada de que Michelle Daniel la atacaron ¿es eso verdad? - le pregunto su madre de nuevo.

-Si, ¿Y qué? Lincoln me defendió de esa cretina. No pueden defenderla por su estatus social ¿sabes cómo se llama eso? Se llama favoritismo. Aparte era ya tiempo de que alguien pusiera a esa patética mal parida en su lugar. - dijo Leni seriamente insultándola. Pero su madre la abofeteo y Lori lo hizo más fuerte. Mala jugada.

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultarla o a nosotras ¿¡me oíste!? Ella es la chica más popular de todas. Es una falta de respeto a mí y a todas. No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a ella maldita estúpida - le grito Lori fuertemente, Aunque Leni no sentía el dolor de esas manos.

\- ¿Me llamas estúpida a mí? Lincoln me conto lo que me hiciste. No puedo creer que me mintieses y te tomaras todos los batidos que eran para él. Maldita zorra egoísta.- le dijo Leni insultando a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Acaso él ya te conto? Es una lástima que él no saborease esos batidos para que no se pudriesen con la mala suerte. - dijo Lori con una sonrisa de maldad, pero Leni la abofeteo más fuerte, sacándole un diente y un poco de sangre.

\- ¡¿Oye tu?! ¿¡De que te ríes puta?!- le grito Leni super molesta por la actitud de Lori.

\- ¡Muy bien Leni esto se acabó! ¡Por defender a Lincoln quedas fuera de la...! - Lynn Sr. Intento gritarles a los dos, pero Lana intervino.

\- ¡No expulses a ellos también a mi porque me disculpe con el también! - Lana confeso lo ocurrido con él hace unos días en el parque.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Otra que se le une a la mala suer...!- Lola intento maldecir a su gemela, Leni y Lincoln.

\- ¡Tú has silencio!- Lana le pidió que se callara pero ella le piso el pie haciendo que se cayera por saltar con un solo pie. Pero sin embargo ella junto con Leni y Lincoln fueron sacados de su casa por pensar que "la mala suerte les lavó el cerebro" llegando hasta aquí en como ellos se metieron en este lio.

FIN

 **Bueno hasta este capítulo fue como Leni y Lana se metieron en ese lio. En el siguiente capítulo ya se me ocurrirá que va a pasar con la familia.**

 **Les deseo a todos unas felices pascuas.**


	8. La huida de casa

**Antes de comenzar le quiero enviar saludos a:**

 ***cartman6x61**

 ***ThuleReader06**

 ***Felix12791**

 ***eltiorob95 (Ya que el anduvo escogiendo a varios de mis fics de Danny Phantom como sus favoritos y compartimos algunas opiniones que tenemos en común. (Este capítulo va dedicado Hacia a él (P.D.: No te retires de como lo hizo El Legendario).**

 **Ahora ¡A darle con el capítulo!:**

Hasta aquí, hemos llegado a como Lana y Leni se metieron en este lio.

-Así que dime Lana... Acaso Lincoln... ¿Te conto sobre "lo nuestro"? - le pregunto Leni.

-Si, y también llegue a cometer "ya sabes que" con él. - le respondió Lana.

-Si...- dijo Lincoln y respondiendo por ellas. - Y decidimos no decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a nuestra propia familia.

-Y Tenemos que estar felices por eso. - Dijo Lana que aún no supieran lo cometido de aquel acto tan prohibido.

-Lo sé. ¿Oigan, si tanto nos odia nuestra familia porque no nos escapamos así están mejor sin nosotros? - a Lincoln se le acababa de ocurrir una idea brillante.

-Tienes razón. - dijo Lana. Leni solo asintió con la cabeza.

Para escapar tuvieron que hacerlo en silencio para que no les dieran un castigo o tortura como en la época colonial en Latinoamérica cuando sus esclavos fracasaban en el intento de escapar de sus amos y pagaban las consecuencias.

Lincoln se quitó el traje en silencio y lo dejaron en el árbol sin importar que a la mañana siguiente Lynn los descubriese y diera todo para encontrarlos.

Y desde ahí Lana, Leni Y Lincoln se marcharon de la casa Loud y fueron a otro estado del país para comenzar otra vida.

Continuara...

 **Por ahora yo les deseo unas felices pascuas queridos lectores.**

 **Nos veremos pronto.**

 **Sayonara.**


	9. Fin de la historia

**Capítulo final de "Dos hermanas excluidas". Le mando saludos a J. Nagera, HelblindeScarlett1234, specterwolf3, y a Metal-DragonGX (Espero saber que paso con Leni, ya fue mucho maltrato para Lincoln y a la vez mucho engaño para Leni). (Aparte ya deberias traer tus fics de Wattpad a Fanfiction, hasta RC**

 **Por cierto, hablando de NSL, ¿Alguna vez leyeron en Wattpad unas historias de un autor llamado SON_JONALEX llamadas: "Poder sin límites" o "Lincoln Voorhees"? Pues la verdad leí esas historias y debo decir que me sorprendió al ver las hermanas, totalmente psicópatas y fuera de control siendo un peligro incontrolable para todos, que odian tanto a Lincoln por dar mala suerte y junto con sus demás amigos que lo torturan diciendo que lo odian a muerte y que descargan su ira en el como un saco de boxeo a golpes. Pero más en los fics de un sujeto llamado Prescottwho12 en donde vemos que las hermanas Louds parecen disfrutar estar sin él y, (en lo personal) no parecen ser quienes aparentan ser. Pero en "Lincoln Voorhees" ya parecen sufrir de bipolaridad y locura profunda (Al igual que en Luna en el comic "El secreto"). En esa historia superan más a como se comportaron en "Tu deseo es una orden para mi" (Aunque remarcan más en lo Yandere al decir que les gusta torturarlo como si disfrutasen de su dolor).**

 ***J. Nagera: Ahora lo veras aquí jeje.**

3 meses habían pasado desde que Lana y Leni escaparon junto con Lincoln a otra ciudad y en cuanto a la familia Loud...

Se preguntarán ¿Qué paso?

Pues fácil, aquí la respuesta:

Al intentar buscarlos con ayuda de la policía la verdad lamentaban lo ocurrido, pero sin darse cuenta se "delataron" a sí mismos siendo expuestos del cometer abuso infantil y fueron llevados a la cárcel por 5 años y ahora salieron reformados y de verdad lamentándose de lo ocurrido y decidido a hacer las paces con sus "ex-hijos".

Y en cuanto a Leni, Lana y Lincoln...

Pues La verdad...

Lincoln decidió que se casase con Lana, dejando a Leni un poco abatida, y tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices por siempre. ¿Qué más se podría decir? ¿En serio dije que alguna vez ellos habían madurado? Pues no.

FIN

 **P.D.: Prepárense para el próximo mes, ya que mi X-over de Death Note con Loud House será una bomba! Creo que la fecha de estreno será el 1 de mayo (1/5/2018), Dia del trabajador (Les deseare a todos un feliz dia del trabajador a todos los que trabajan en el mundo).**


End file.
